


Mistletoe Dance

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Lightmas Group is having a Christmas Party. Cal & Gillian find themselves underneath the mistletoe.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Series: Christmas Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Kudos: 10





	Mistletoe Dance

It's the Christmas party at Lightman Group HQ - dreaded by some, anticipated by others. Gillian is attempting to stop Cal from analyzing every facial and body expression in the room. 

A slow song suddenly starts and the pair find themselves in a peculiar position - neither dancong with anybody and standing underneath a mistletoe. They bring their eyes upward. 

Lightman motions to her for a dance and they begin to move gently to the rhythm, still below the mistletoe. 

"You know I would...but I don't quite know if it's such a good idea." Cal says out of the blue, hoping Foster will know what he means. 

She does, she's known him for too long not to know. She looks into his eyes, struggling to come with an appropriate response. 

"I don't know if I can wait for the rest of my life." She finally says. 

It's all the incentive Call needed. He reaches up and brings her face to his. Their lips meet and it's as if the world came to a standstill. 

"Finally." Somewhere in the background Loker and Torres say simultaneously.


End file.
